A Little Terror Is Fine
by MintLeafeon
Summary: A simple trip to the shop for an object turned… crazy. What are the three going to do now? Will they be able to complete this store's challenge or will they fail and fall to the depths below trying? Well… we'll just have to find out won't we?


**Title: **A Little Terror Is Fine

**Summary: **A simple trip to the shop for an object turned… crazy. What are the three going to do now? Will they be able to complete this store's challenge or will they fail and fall to the depths below trying? Well… we'll just have to find out won't we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N**: Sorry if the story isn't as good as the past ones. This was written and checked over in one hour. School is being nuts and too much homework. Not an excuse, but just warning if the story isn't as good as the rest. Happy birthday Tezuka! And see you on Halloween everyone!

* * *

"What are you two doing exactly?" Tezuka questioned, trying not to just reach up and take off the thing blinding him at the moment.

That morning, his two lovers had just gone ahead and pulled him out of bed, blindfolded him, and led him out of the house. '_For a surprise, they said,'_ he thought to himself as he was being led.

"Don't worry Mitsu," Fuji said, and Tezuka could have sworn that the male had his signature smile on his face.

That smile was one smile that could scare practically everyone who didn't know him.

"We have everything taken care of Mitsu," Ryoma said.

Fuji and Ryoma were both dragging Tezuka by the hands to wherever they were going for the day.

"Is there a reason you two are dragging me around?" Tezuka questioned, not knowing where exactly the two were taking him.

"Don't worry about it," they both answered him.

'_I don't know whether I should be worried or not…'_ Tezuka questioned himself.

* * *

A few minutes later found the three walking into a shop at the outskirts of the city.

"Wait here Mitsu and don't take off that blindfold," Fuji told the tallest of the three.

Getting a nod in response as the two sat him down in a nearby chair, Fuji and Ryoma headed off to the back of the shop. The shop was not too bad. It was just dark and a bit creepy considering how no one came to greet them when they walked inside, and the lights were dimmed to the minimum setting.

"Do you think we'll find something?" Ryoma questioned, running a finger along all of the objects lining the shelves they were walking past.

"We won't know until we try right?" Fuji answered, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Now my question for you is, do you think she'll be able to help us with later? With Halloween?"

"She said that she would," Ryoma answered, stopping his fingers on one particular object.

"What did you find Ryo?" Fuji doubled back and walked over to where the shorter was. Taking a look at what the smaller boy had found, Fuji could only smile at it.

"What do you think?"

"I think it'll be fine Ryo," Fuji said, ruffling the shorter's hair and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"What can I help you two with?" a voice asked out of nowhere.

"What?" the two turned around to see who had spoken.

"Is there something I can help you boys with?" the figure spoke, wearing a black hooded cloak that hood the figure from view except for the smirk upon its face.

"Who are you?"

"The caretaker of this shop for the day," the figure spoke.

"For the day?" Ryoma questioned, raising an eyebrow at the last part.

"Yes. Just for the day. The owner is out of town on business, and I am handling the shop just for today." Taking a look over the two's shoulders, the figure's smirk could be seen growing wider. "That set huh? Well… I'm afraid that it isn't for sale."

"And why not?" Fuji questioned, opening his eyes a slit to show the piercing blue orbs underneath.

"I'm afraid that object is reserved for someone."

"For who?" Ryoma said, narrowing his own eyes. After the two had found it appropriate for Tezuka, they couldn't just let it go without a fight could they?

"Well… it isn't reserved for a specific person just yet."

"Excuse me?" they both questioned back. What was with this shopkeeper?

"It's only allowed to be sold to those who complete our challenge in this shop. Only the original shopkeeper and myself have completed it," the figure said, raising a sleeve to gesture at… him or herself? We can't tell at the moment…

Taking a moment to glance at each other, Fuji and Ryoma both responded, "We'll take the challenge."

Turning around, the figure nodded slightly. "Follow me then. And try not to get scared," the figure said, starting to walk off toward another area of the shop after taking the object from their hands. This isn't going to be good is it?

* * *

Back to Tezuka, he was still sitting in the chair that his two lovers forced him into, and he couldn't help but think that the other two in his relationship were taking too long to get back. He wasn't impatient or anything, but he was curious as to what was taking the two so long in this building.

What business did the two have here? Was it something for school? Something for a job? What were they doing here in the first pla-

His thoughts were cut off as a scream was heard through the building.

Bolting up from his seat, Tezuka tore the blindfold off. "Ryoma! Fuji!"

Looking around, Tezuka could only use his hearing to find out where the sound was coming from.

"Ah!" the scream sounded again.

"Where are you two?" Tezuka hissed under his breath as he ran through the shop, trying to figure out where the two were.

"What the hell is this thing?" Another yell.

"That way," Tezuka muttered, turning toward the source of the yell.

"Kami-sama! Don't go there!"

"No, that way," Tezuka said, turning in the other direction. This shop was just too confusing to navigate.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill us here!"

"Okay, definitely this way," Tezuka said, running even faster at what had been said. "You two had better be alright…"

Running all the way to a door, Tezuka took a moment to take a deep breath into his lungs from the run there. The shop was practically a mall with how confusing it was to navigate and how long it took to get to the door.

Preparing himself for anything, Tezuka took the door handle and swung the door open.

"What are you two doing?" Tezuka yelled at what he saw inside.

"Trying not to die!" he heard Ryoma yell back at him.

"My Kami-sama, I didn't expect this challenge to be so difficult," Fuji said, the smile on his face a little forced from what Tezuka could tell.

"What is going on here?" Tezuka said, looking between the two of them in the room they were now all in.

"They are just completing a challenge of the shops. So far? They are in the middle. Not quite failing but not quite passing," the figure from earlier said, appearing from the shadows, a sinister smirk on its face.

"Let them out of this room," Tezuka demanded, practically glaring at the figure.

"They accepted this challenge, so they will complete it… or fall trying at least," the figure said, gesturing to the floor below them… or lack thereof for that matter.

"What are they even supposed to do?" Tezuka questioned, looking around the room worriedly.

"Oh. They are just supposed to be able to reach the opposite side of the room without getting caught by any traps or fall to their doom to the pits below," the figure said nonchalantly, pointing at the object across the room that the two males were looking at earlier.

"Why are they doing this?"

"They wanted that item," the figure said, gesturing again to the object across the room.

Squinting his eyes slightly to get a better look, Tezuka could somewhat tell what the object was. It was an antique Japanese tea set from what he could see. He didn't think he had ever seen one like that before.

"They have been trying for a good ten minutes unfortunately. If they don't hurry up within the next twenty, they'll fall either way," the figure said, turning around and going back to the shadows.

"Wait!" Tezuka said, trying to reach out for the person only to grab air. Growling to himself, he turned to see Ryoma duck under an onslaught of arrows.

"Kami-sama! Remind me never to do this again!" Ryoma said, standing up and jumping to the next small platform.

As the figure said before, the challenge was to make it across the room. The challenging part? The floor was practically gone and in its place were several pillars with small platforms on top of them. Traps were everywhere and were triggered with most of the platforms that were stepped on.

"Ryoma! Syuusuke! What are you two doing?" Tezuka yelled out to them, thinking about whether he should go and help them complete this challenge.

"Stay there Mitsu! We'll handle this!" Fuji yelled before ducking underneath a mace about to clear his head off. "Maybe!"

"What are you two doing this for anyway?"

"We want to get that thing for you!" Ryoma called back, jumping onto another platform that swerved around. Trying to regain his balance, Ryoma added, "It's your birthday today, and we wanted to get something special for you!"

"We found that tea set and," Fuji jumped another two platforms before having to take a hold of his platform as it spun around like a top, "wanted to give it to you since you don't have it just yet!"

"We didn't expect to have to do this though!" Ryoma yelled back, bending over as a log swung down from the ceiling. "The shopkeeper is crazy!"

"Hold on! I'll come out to help you!"

"Don't! You'll get stuck with us on this crazy thing!" Fuji called out, hoping the taller would listen to him and stay safe on the side.

"You two better be careful!" Tezuka yelled out.

"We know!"

It was another five minutes later that the two finally made it to the other side of the room.

"Got it," Fuji said, grabbing the tea set and carefully placing it in the bag that Ryoma had brought along. Making sure that it was safe and padded to prevent it from breaking, Fuji turned around to see how they would get back.

"We have to do this again don't we?" Ryoma questioned, pouting a bit.

"Yeah… Let's go," Fuji sighed before taking Ryoma's hand and heading off on the platforms.

"It's just as dangerous as last time!" Ryoma yelled a moment later, seeing a mace heading his way.

Ducking, the mace flew past him and into the wall.

"Fifteen minutes left you now," a voice said from the ceiling. "You best hurry if you don't want to fall."

"Let's get out of here."

Making their way from platform to platform, Tezuka could only hope that the two would make it across in time. "Come on you two…"

"Almost there Ryo. Come on," Fuji said, tugging the other along going on one set of platforms with Ryoma behind him on another set.

"I know!"

Just five more platforms… four… three… two…

"Time's up," the figure said, appearing above them before turning their head to the nonexistent floor as the pillars started falling over.

"Ah!" Ryoma and Fuji yelled, their pillar starting to swerve and fall.

"Get over here you two!" Tezuka yelled, holding out his hands for the two to take.

"Right!" Fuji yelled, tugging Ryoma along as they jumped onto the last platform and tried jumping to grab his hands.

"Syuu! Mitsu!" Ryoma yelled, his last jump being disrupted from the pillar falling from under him.

"Ryo!" the two yelled, reaching over and grabbing each of his hands. "Come on Ryoma!"

"I'm trying here!" Ryoma said, pulling on both of their hands and using his feet to push against the side wall.

It took a few tries, but the two finally pulled Ryoma up to the safe zone.

Breathing deeply, the three turned to each other. "Let's never come to this shop again," Ryoma commented, shaking his head slightly.

"Agreed!" the other two said, getting to their feet and pulling Ryoma along and out of the shop.

"You two never scare me like that again!" Tezuka said, grabbing both of their hands and drawing them close.

Fuji and Ryoma smiled to each other before smiling up at the taller. "We can certainly try," they both said, leaning into Tezuka's side as the three walked home as happy as they could be from that endeavor.

"You two didn't have to go through that much trouble for my present you know," Tezuka commented.

"We know. But we wanted to. We both love you," Fuji said, the genuine smile back on his face.

"You two are nuts… but you two are mine," Tezuka said, getting the two to chuckle.

"We wouldn't have it any other way Mitsu. We love you," Ryoma said, smirking all the meanwhile.

The figure stared after them before taking off the hood. "That was so much fun. I have to thank my uncle for letting me run the shop. Maybe I can run into them again on Halloween," the female said, narrowing her eyes playfully at the group of three. "They are so cute…"


End file.
